


Autumn Hunt

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bears, Hunting, Wolves, killing animals, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Autumn is settling in. It's time for another hunt. However, the animals seem to be smarter this time around. Good thing one of the Vagabonds is good with animals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna maybe be the last tavern fic before Halloween. There's other stories I want to work on for this holiday. I might do a Halloween themed one if life agrees with me. We shall see. This fic introduces the Vagabonds' own Egg. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Autumn was settling in on the kingdom. The leaves were changing and the harvest was starting to come in. This also meant that some animals were preparing for hibernation. It was a perfect time for a harvest. King Ryan, King Jeremy, and the Vagabond were in the forest looking for some animals to hunt before the winter weather settled in. However, the animals seemed to be smarter this time around and stayed well hidden. To say some of the hunting party was frustrated was an understatement. 

“Where the hell are all the prey?!” Lotti yelled in annoyance. 

“Scream like that and you’ll scare them all away,” Vix said. 

“If only there were prey to scare.” 

“Now, now, you two; we’re all frustrated by the lack of prey. It might be best if we all take a break,” Jeremy suggested as he dropped his ax. Ryan nodded in agreement as he jumped off his horse. Almost everyone plopped down on the ground in exhaustion. They’ve been walking for hours. 

“I don’t think we’re going to find anything this hunt,” Jeremy told Ryan. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Animals around here have gotten more careful.” 

“It’s a shame. I was really hoping for a goo hunt be- What’s that Vagabond doing over there?” 

Ryan looked to see one of the Vagabonds looking very intently at the ground. Joe had jumped down from a tree and stood next to them. 

“What’s you find Egg?” he asked. Egg had bent down and moved some leaves aside. There under the leaves were wolf tracks. 

“These are fresh. There have to be wolves around here somewhere,” they said. 

“Wolves?” 

“Go check ahead. If you see wolves, come straight back here.” 

Joe nodded and jumped back into the trees. He silently jumped from tree to tree so that nothing would hear his presence. He paused once he caught the site of grey fur. There underneath him was a pack of grey wolves. The seemed to be hunting as well. Joe quickly made his way back to Egg. 

“Well?” they asked. Ryan an Jeremy had joined them. 

“Did you two find something?” Ryan asked. 

“There’s a pack of grey wolves not far from here. They seem to be hunting as well. No wonder they were hard to find.” 

“Finally! Something to kill,” Lotti said joining in and readying her ax, but Egg quickly shook their head. 

“The wolves aren’t the prey,” they said. 

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked. Jeremy quickly realized what Egg was doing. 

“Why don’t you lead the way?” he suggested to them. Egg suddenly became flustered. 

“M-Me?!” 

“I have a feeling you’re going to lead us to bigger prey than wolves.” Egg slowly nodded and turned away from the hunting party. 

They started to lead everyone to where the wolves were. They moved as quietly as possible as to not alert the wolves prematurely. Once they saw the wolves, Egg stopped the party from moving. 

“Wait here,” they said and slowly made their way towards the pack. 

The wolves quickly became aware of their presence and growled. Egg froze and ut up their hands in surrender. They slowly inched towards the wolves and only froze when they growled again. They presented their wrist to the wolves. The wolf alpha walked closer to Egg and sniff their wrist. The alpha suddenly calmed down and sat down before Egg. The other wolves followed suit once they saw their calm down. 

“Whoa,” Tabi said in amazement. Jeremy chuckled. 

“You’re a beast tamer, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“N-Not really. Animals just tend to like me and I learned to read them pretty well.” 

“Well then, where do you think these wolves will take us.” 

“Some very big prey.” 

Egg suddenly pulled out a patch of fur from their pocket and allowed the wolves to smell it. Once they knew the wolves had it, they gestured for them to run ahead. 

“Come on!” Egg ordered and ran after the wolves. 

The wolves took the hunting party all throughout the forest. They stopped a few times to regain the scent Egg had given them. They paused once they reached a river. The hunting party slowed down. There at the river was a family of bears. Three fully grown bears and a bear cub were looking for fish. 

“There’s our prey,” Egg said and Jeremy couldn’t help but grin in excitement. 

“I knew you’d make this hunting trip exciting,” he said as he readied his battle ax. The wolves gave a light growl in excitement. Everyone was ready to begin the long awaited hunt. Egg tightened their grip on their mace. They looked at the wolves. 

“Attack,” they said and the wolves rained upon the bears. 

The bears roared and prepared to defend themselves against the wolves. The cub ran off into the forest. The hunting party wasn’t far behind the wolves. Jeremy blocked an attack from a bear as a wolf attacked its neck. Lotti backed a bear into a corner along with Vix with some fire magic. A wolf was waiting to attack it, but the bear decided to focus on it instead of the two Vagabonds. Lotti and Vix took the chance to kill it. Joe was dodging many of the bear’s attacks and used his slingshot to blind it. A wolf helped the bear fall over in its blind state allowing Jeremy and Ryan to kill it. 

Egg went after the cub. The alpha wolf ran right beside them. It wasn’t hard to track down. The baby bear had found a hollow trunk to hide in. It tried to back away from the alpha wolf, but it had nowhere to run. The alpha growled, but Egg silenced it. They bent down to the cub. 

“It’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you,” they said. The cub started to inch closer, but quickly back away at the sound of a roar. 

Egg turned around to see a fourth bear approaching them. They were quick to arm themselves with their mace and went into a defensive stance. The bear began to circle around them. Once it thought it had an opening, it pounced, but Egg was quick. They moved out of the way and swung their mace down on the bear’s shoulder. The bear roared in pain. The shoulder was obviously broken. The alpha jumped on the bear to rip out its neck, but the bear quickly shook it off. Egg moved in and bashed the bear in the head, but that only slightly blinded it. The bear swiped at Egg and caused them to fall. Their mace fell out of their reach. 

They tried to get up fast enough, but the bear was over them in an instant. Egg stayed as still as possible as the bear growled above them. It opened its mouth to attack, but the alpha jumped on its back once more. As the bear fought the wolf, Egg pulled out their dagger and stabbed it in its jugular (I think bears have jugulars). The bear quickly fell and began to bleed out. Egg removed their dagger and focused back on the cub. It had started to come out of the trunk. Egg knelt down. 

“It’s okay. I won’t let anything hurt you,” they said and outstretched their arms. The cub slowly grew closer and sniffed them. It wasn’t long until the bear cub cuddled with the Vagabond. Ryan and Jeremy approached them. 

“There you are. I see you a defeated a bear on your own. Very impressive,” Jeremy said looking at the bear. 

“It must’ve heard the cub and came to investigate,” they replied. 

“What do you plan to do with the wolves and cub?” 

“Most likely take them home. We did murder this little one’s family.” The cub nudged Egg’s face and they pet it with a smile on their face. Ryan chuckled. 

“I must thank you, Egg. You made this hunt a very eventful one.” Egg laughed as the cub licked their face. 

“What can I say? I’m good with animals.”


End file.
